Anger
by Patricia Sage
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had gone after Blaine when he exploded in 3x08? All that EMOTION! Starts a little angsty, but fluffy Klaine is the result at the end. Warning: mild spoilers for "Hold on to Sixteen"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Heyyyy! This is my fourth Glee fanfiction but my first Klaine! Which is really weird because I adore adore adore adore adore adore them to death. Darren and Chris do an AMAZING job and Klaine is the cutest couple on this planet. Enough raving. Let me know how I do with writing Kurt-CoBlaine for the first time! :)**

**One more note, I promise you, then we'll get to the story. So, the Finn/Blaine drama is finally dealt with in episode 8! Before this episode, I read quite a few fanfictions in which Blaine is greatly effected by Finn's rudeness but, in some of them, Blaine broke down crying all the time. I didn't think that that was like Blaine at all. And, I thought that what Glee did for him really did his character justice. So I decided to branch off of that. Set between the outburst and before the Finn/Blaine chat. Here we go!**

"I am not for sale!" Blaine exclaimed. Sam immediatly pushed the shorter boy backwards. Blaine, worked up and not about to be outdone, shoved the blonde back, just as hard (if not harder). He was not one who got pushed around easily.

Thankfully, before the whole thing could escalate any more, Mr. Shuester made his way through the other kids, stepped in and seperated the two boys. Sam and Blaine glared at each-other with bright, affronted eyes around their teacher's baracade until Blaine got fed up. Turning on his heel, he exited the room with a hiss of, "Fine, whatever."

There was a moment of stunned silence in which no one knew what to say in order to elevate it. Then, after a few heartbeats of hesitation, the glee club crowded around Sam with their support for him and condensations towards Blaine.

Kurt, however, did not join them. It wasn't that he thought Blaine's argument was justified-he knew that Blaine had stepped way out of line-but he didn't like how the rest of the glee club immediatly shunned his boyfriend as if he was an outsider, as if he didn't belong. Why did no one go after Blaine, who was clearly distressed? Their reaction to this simply proved that what Blaine thought was right; the boy from Westerville felt like he didn't quite belong in the New Directions

Well, Kurt wasn't about to let him run off on his own. Who knows what that boy would do in this state! He got up out of his seat and his exit wasn't noticed by the others until he was nearly at the door.

"Hey Kurt, where are you going?" Finn called after his step brother. Kurt stopped where he was and turned around. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at him with confused and slightly betrayed expressions, as if they knew where he was going and were ashamed for him.

"I'm going after my boyfriend." Kurt stated, drawing exclamations of outrage from some.

"_What_?" Tina said vehemently, "After what he just said to Sam?" The others nodded their heads in consent with the Asian girl.

"Yes." Kurt said, then faultered a little. "Look," He said softly, coming towards the group. He tentatively reached out to give Sam a small hug, and was relieved when the blonde returned it. "What Blaine said was way out of line and I don't agree with it one bit, okay?" Sam nodded and Kurt stepped away once more, scanning his gaze over his other friends. "But I have to go after him. I don't expect you to forgive or understand him instantly, but that boy's got a lot of stress on him right now," Kurt couldn't resist sending a look to Finn, "And he lashed out. He needs help too, as well as Sam. So I'm going to find him."

With that, Kurt exited the room, leaving his friends whispering and muttering behind him. As he walked away from the choir room, Kurt couldn't help but think that a line in the sand had been drawn. He had shown to his fellow glee club members and to himself who he would stand by if he faced the choice of taking the side of his boyfriend or his glee club. True, he had been through so much of his life with the New Directions, but when it really came down to the hard stuff-bullying, death threats, self-confidence issues, and loneliness-it had been the New Directions who had stood by and ignored the signs of his distress. It had been Blaine who had taken Kurt under his wing when the older boy had been at his weakest point. And, when they had become a couple, their bond strengthened even more.

How could the glee club not see that Blaine's outburst meant that he was in bad emotional shape right now? Did they not know that the normal Blaine would never say something like that? Did they think that Blaine was a mean person? Because, Kurt knew the real Blaine. And he wanted to figure out why angry Blaine had made an appearance.

Kurt's instincts and his knowledge of his boyfriend's habits led him to the weight room. Whenever Blaine got worked up about something, he always went for a run or played a sport; did something physically demanding to take his mind off of what was bothering him and to blow off steam. This was the closest place where those needs could be met.

The door, covered in scuff marks and crude drawings that the janitor couldn't scrub off, creaked a little as Kurt pushed it open and entered the room. "Blaine?" He called out softly. "Blaine, are you in here? It's Kurt."

There came a soft call from around the corner. "Over here."

Kurt rounded the bend to see Blaine sitting on one of the wooden benches, shoving his arms through a zip-up sweater with jerking movements. He had changed into a wife-beater and sweat-pants and he also had that weird tape-like stuff wrapped around his hands that Kurt associated with punching and sports. Once he got the jacket on, Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. Kurt noticed the tense set of his shoulders and how his curly hair was tousled a little. His deep hazel eyes smouldered as they met Kurt's blue/green ones.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine wasn't speaking aggressively towards the boy in front of him, but Kurt could hear the strain in his voice that was a sign of the pent-up anger.

"I was worried about you." He replied cautiously, moving to stand in front of the small lockers, facing Blaine, who still sat on the bench. "Are you okay?"

"Am I-" The shorter boy cut himself off, scoffing, "No, Kurt, I'm not."

Kurt bit his lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

With a frustrated noise, Blaine stood up. "I'm so sick of how I feel with those guys! I try so hard to be myself and please them, but those two things just don't seem to mix! I don't fit in there, Kurt." He turned to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a concerned expression. "Why are you even here, anyway?" He exclaimed, continuing his pacing. "Shouldn't you be in the choir room, comforting blondie?"

"Blaine, please don't do this. They don't hate you."

"Oh yeah?" The curly-haired teen threw his arms in the air. "That's news to me! Because Finn appears to, and he's the leader of the pack, no?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine, it's not like that. You guys need to talk about it and then maybe-"

"_Damn it_, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, interrupting him. "I'm so _sick_ of this! I can't take it!"

If he hadn't been ranting, Blaine wouldn't have missed Kurt's sharp intake of breath when the other boy snapped at him. He did hear, however, when Kurt said quietly, "Don't yell at me, Blaine. I'm only trying to help you..."

"Well, you're _not_!" Blaine shouted and, on complete impulse as he vented his anger, violently punched the red locker beside Kurt. Instinctively, Kurt flinched away from the noise that he had begun to associate with pain, the action that brought forth unwelcome memories. He looked up, startled and frightened, into his boyfriend's eyes.

Kurt watched as Blaine's face transformed from fury into immediate guilt. Even with that observation, Kurt knew that he had to get out of there. He moved from his place against the lockers and walked by Blaine towards the door.

Before he could reach it, the panicked voice of his boyfriend and the desperate grip on his arm forced him to a stop. "Kurt, _please_, I didn't mean to, don't go!" He sounded so vulnerable that it nearly broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt stayed where he was and didn't turn. He did, however, gently place his hand over Blaine's where it was fisted in the fabric of the arm of his sweater. "I'm not mad at you, Blaine." He said calmly, "And I know that you're not mad at me." He dislodged Blaine's hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing his already-bruising knuckles. "But you need to vent out your anger. Get it out of your system and then find me so that we can talk, okay?"

He glanced up long enough to see Blaine nod. Then he gave him a small smile and left the room.

**Author's Second Note: So, here I am. Sick. Missing school. Trying to take a nap, but can't get to sleep. Too lazy and tired and sick to move, but have an idea for a fanfiction in my head. So, I type it out on a million text messages that I save in drafts and then later type out on the computer. Yep. There's a sick-day in my life. Please let me know how this fanfiction went!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this fanfiction is sort of filling in some gaps in 'Hold on to Sixteen'. This chapter takes place after Finn and Blaine's little chat, which took place after the first chapter, savvy?**

"Okay, what's going on?" Burt Hummel said in his patented no-nonsense tone as he sat his son and step-son down in the living room for a talk. His wife was standing in the doorway, watching curiously as the men in the house got together.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as he settled into an armchair. Kurt was sitting crosslegged in the middle section of the couch, effectively taking it over.

"Come on, kids." Burt said. "I may be dumb but I ain't stupid. I can see that something's up."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

Burt sighed, commiting himself to the fact that he had to explain himself. "For the past couple weeks, Finn has been moping around and Kurt has been acting blissfully happy." He pointed at each of the boys as he mentioned them. "And these emotions have to do with Blaine Anderson, as I've been told." He looked at Carol for support and she gave him a nod to continue. "Now, suddenly, you guys have switched places. Kurt's moping and Finn is happy. And, I hear that this also has to do with Blaine. Would you guys care to let me in on what the heck is going on?"

Finn seemed relieved that this was all Burt had sat them down to talk about. "Oh yeah, I settled my problems with Blaine. We're all good now." He said cheerfully. After a second, he added, "Can I go now?"

Burt looked towards his son who was sitting on the couch, staring at his shoes. He felt his dad's gaze on him and looked up. They had a silent conversation in which Burt gathered that Kurt would only talk to him if Finn left the room. "Yeah, kid, you can go." He said to the tall boy, and Finn got up and left the room. Burt looked up at his wife and gave her a subtle hint that Kurt and he wanted to be alone. Carol gave him a small smile and left after her son.

"You gonna tell me what's up, kiddo?" Burt said, getting up from his signature chair in order to sit beside Kurt on the couch. "Did you and Blaine have a fight?" He gently prompted.

The teen wrung his hands together for a moment before answering. "No, not really."

Burt placed his hand on his son's small shoulder. "Come on, Kurt. You gotta give me better answers than that. I know you and I know you want to get this off your chest."

Kurt sighed and finally looked at his dad. "Well, Blaine sort of exploded in glee club today. He's had so much stress from switching schools and how Finn's been treating him and everything and he finally snapped." Burt nodded at him to continue when Kurt faltered a little. "He said a really mean comment to Sam and then stormed out."

There was a pause. Burt spoke up again, "And then what happened? We both know that's not all."

Getting spurred on by his father's prompts, he continued, "Well, I was sort of dissapointed in New Directions. They just let him go and even reprimanded him a little for what he said. I mean, yeah he said a really mean thing to Sam who has been going through a rough time and just got here an all, but absolutely no one was worried about why Blaine freaked out like that. No one exept me."

Burt interrupted. "But, I thought Blaine and Finn sorted out their problems..."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, that happened after I talked with Blaine."

"Okay," The mechanic said, "So what happened between you guys?" He could hear Carol scolding Finn as they made cookies in the kitchen. He wished _he_ was making cookies in the kitchen. He wasn't very good with these heart-to-hearts. But he'd do anything for his son, and Kurt needed this right now. He had been moping around the house all day silently begging for a talk.

"Well, I found him in the weight room. He was _so_ angry about what was going on that he barely listened to me." Kurt un-crossed his legs and tucked them under him. "And he sort of...well, Dad, he lashed out at me."

Burt straightened at this. "Like, physically?"

"Not really..."

He frowned. "Kurt, what do you mean by _'not really'?_

Kurt was back to talking to his shoes. "I was trying to calm him down and he snapped at me...swore at me." Before Papa Hummel had a chance to comment on that, Kurt finished his story quickly. "And then he punched the locker by my head."

"My _God_, Kurt!" Burt said, getting up and kneeling in front of his son on the couch. "You can't let things like that happen!" He muttered to himself, "I thought that Blaine was a good boy..."

"He is, Dad!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine's amazing! He just had all this anger and-"

"Kurt, there is no excuse for him acting violently towards you, ya hear?" Burt said sternly, then slowly sat back down beside his son, putting a strong arm around his thin body. "I don't care how angry he is."

"But Dad," Kurt whispered, "I love him. This isn't an abusive relationship. It was one time, and you should have seen his face after it happened! There's nothing he regrets more, I _know_ it!"

Burt squeezed his son's shoulder briefly. "I know, kid. But, sometimes, abusive relationships start like that..."

"No!" Kurt said, tears welling up in his eyes. "That's _not_ Blaine. I _know_ him, Dad. He would _never_ hurt me!"

"But he almost did, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, a single tear running down his face. He wiped it away quickly and checked his watch. "It's getting late. I should go to bed." He grabbed his father in a tight hug, which Burt returned.

"Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Dad."

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH(let's go a little back in time)THTHTH**

Blaine felt like crying when Kurt left the weight room. He really hadn't meant to lash out at his wonderful boyfriend like that, but all the anger had just risen up in him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. As soon as he had seen the look on Kurt's face when he had punched the locker, Blaine had wished so hard that he could take it back. Kurt had looked so scared. It ached Blaine's heart, seeing his boyfriend scared of anything. The fact that Kurt had been scared of Blaine made him want to jump off a bridge.

And now the anger was back. It was now a mixture of what had been eating at him before and what he had just done to Kurt. And, Blaine hated himself even more because this anger was what had screwed up his perfect life and relationship in the first place. He wished so much that he could go back to how he felt after he and Kurt had gotten to the next step in their relationship, after the West Side Story production. How he had felt, that night and the next morning, was completely and blissfully happy.

Blinking the tears from his eyes, Blaine found his black boxing gloves and put them on. It felt painfully good when they put pressure over the recently bruised knuckles. He deserved that pain. The places where Kurt had kissed them seemed to burn. What he didn't deserve was Kurt's unswerving love and loyalty.

Not even bothering to stretch-because he deserved a pulled muscle, too-Blaine proceeded to wreak havock on the school's punching bag. After about ten minutes of this, Blaine was sweaty and exerted, but it still wasn't enough. Finn came in with a comment about who's face he was pretending the bag was and Blaine said it was both Finn's and Sam's. He technically wasn't lying; he just didn't include the fact that it was also his _own_ face he was picturing. For his purpose, this punching bag was Fluffy the three-headed dog and each head was Finn, Sam, and Blaine.

After their conversation, the Finn/Blaine conflict was resolved, but Blaine didn't feel much better. Even though Finn's rudeness was the source of his original anger, Blaine still felt like shit, to put it mildly. After he got changed, Blaine felt a little drained. He meant to contact Kurt right then, but then he got preoccupied by apologizing to Sam (who forgave him surprisingly quickly), then working on some choreography with Mr. Shue, and then he had to pick up a Christmas present for his parents before the two hour drive home to Westerville. By the time he got home, the only thing he was ready to do was pass out.

**THTHTH**

_Blaine re-lived the weight room scene in his dreams..._

_He felt the anger tenfold, and wanted to stop himself so badly, but couldn't do a single thing but watch Kurt's face as he lashed out. Exept, in the dream, he didn't stop and Kurt didn't walk out. The situation escalated until he was beating the crap out of Kurt. Blaine felt like he was trapped in his own mind, unable to do anything at all, but screaming for it to end. Kurt's face was covered in blood and tears and all Blaine could do was watch._

_Then, his perspective changed. He was no longer the one delivering the punches, but he was receiving them. He was in Kurt's body, seeing things how the Kurt in his dream was seeing things. He looked up from his hands that were painted in crimson to see his own face, framed by unruly dark curls. Exept, he could barely recognize that face. His normally hazel eyes were an unhuman, bright red and shone with malice, absolutely no mercy or compassion. His teeth were elongated, sharp and serated, like a demon's. The punches that kept hitting him hurt 100 times worse than a normal punch. Because he was hurting Kurt. His love._

**THTHTH**

Blaine's own cries woke him up. He jolted up in bed, clutching at his rapidly beating heart. His face was wet and he half expected to find blood on his hands when he brought them to his cheeks, but it was only tears. His mind was in complete disarry, but one thought stood out in clarity: _I have to make things right with Kurt._

He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes, barely running a brush through his hair, not wanting to look in the mirror because of the nightmare he just had. He caught sight of the clock. 4:30 in the morning. By the time he got to Lima, it would be almost 6:30. Knowing Kurt, he would be up at six, even on a Saturday, because the Hummel-Hudsons were going out for breakfast as a family. It was early but Blaine didn't care. He was wide awake, so he wouldn't be a driving hazard.

Blaine's parents weren't even home, so he was able to slip out of the house and into his car without anyone questioning it. He was so worked up that he didn't play his Katy Perry CD or even turn on the radio. By the time he got to Kurt's place, he had never seen a more welcoming or scary sight. What if Kurt hated him? He had every right to.

Trying to pull that thought out of his head, Blaine softly knocked on the door, not wanting the rest of the house to wake up. His assumptions had been right. Kurt opened the door, looking way too ready for it to be 6:30am. However, Blaine also noticed that his boyfriend had dark shadows under his eyes. Because of him.

"Kurt." He said. Not knowing what else to do.

"Hey you." The taller boy said with a small smile. "Why don't you come in and explain to me why you drove here at 6:00 in the morning, hm?" Well, he didn't seem very surprised to find Blaine on his doorstep. He also didn't seem very mad at him. Blaine was confused, but followed him to the living room non-the-less.

Kurt gently grabbed his hand and pulled him down so that they were sitting together on the couch. He looked at Blaine expectantly, wanting him to talk. Blaine obliged. "Kurt...I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You have no idea how sorry I am."

Kurt smiled softly at him again. "And you couldn't have just texted me?"

"No, I-" Blaine took a breath. "I needed to see you. What I did, it was so _wrong_ and I feel _so_ bad. The way you _looked_ at me... I hate myself and I can't-"

"Blaine, shh. It's okay." Kurt placed his pale hand over Blaine's, the one with the bruised knuckles. The shorter boy hadn't even realized that he was almost crying.

"No it's _not,_ Kurt!" His voice wasn't aggressive, only breakingly vulnerable. "I should never lose control with you like that! I was so angry, but you were only trying to help and I-"

"Blaine." Kurt muttered, and kissed him softly, causing his flood of words to halt. "Shut up, okay? I forgive you."

He looked imploringly into Kurt's eyes. "But I don't forgive myself, Kurt. I _love_ you."

"I love you too. I already told you that I'll never say goodbye to you, alright? As long as it never happens again, we'll be fine." He looked at Blaine calmly.

Blaine grabbed both his hands and looked at him intensely. "It won't happen again. _Ever._ I've decided to look into some anger management classes or something like that. It won't happen again, I promise you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again. "I believe you."

_LA FIN_

**Author's Second Note: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Okay, for the record, I got like a million favorite story/story allerts (which was totally awesome!), but I only got 4 reviews. I need reviews to improve my writing and the stories I write. Please, if you like it, let me know what you thought!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I am a very sneaky person. On purpose, I left the last chapter a little unfinished. I was going to put the Burt POV at the end of the second chapter, but it was so long and then I decided, "What if I update this and mark it as complete, then see how many people are like 'what about the Burt conflict?' and then post a sneaky epilogue?" So that is what I'm doing. I'm so proud of KagomeGirl021, who was the only one to review and be like "Come on, Sage, where da heck is my man Burt? Dis is so unresolved!" Kudos to you! This epilogue is for you, my friend! :)**

Burt Hummel was not happy to be woken up at 6:30 in the morning by a knock at the door. Now, it was a very timid knock, and wouldn't have woken him up by itself, but his son had been up for half-an-hour doing God-knows-what with his hair and face, so he was already half-awake when the disturbance came.

He heard Kurt scurry down the stairs and answer it, but both voices were too soft for him to distinguish who it was and what they were saying. Now, Burt was a lovely combination of miffed, tired, and unbearably curious. Who was the person at the door? It seemed like whoever it was had been invited into their home and Burt still didn't know who was alone with his son, under his roof.

Groaning, Burt made the difficult decision to leave his warm flannel sheets, and rose as quietly as he could, so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife. Though, Carol, like her son, slept like a rock, so Burt didn't have much to worry about there. Still, it was a sentiment that he went through anyway.

Putting on a blue robe that Kurt had given him for Christmas one year, Burt eased the door open and made his way down the stairs.

As he got closer to the middle floor of the house, Burt heard the hushed voices a little more clear. He recognized the distinctly high voice of his son (because he was eighteen now and it still hadn't changed, both Hummels realized that Kurt was going to keep the voice, and neither of them minded). After a few moments of listening, Burt also recognized the second voice. It was one that, for the last while, had been heard around the Hummel-Hudson household quite a lot. It was a voice that was usually cheerful and polite. Now, however, the voice was anything but cheerful. It sounded damn near broken. It was the voice of Blaine Anderson.

With this realization came a torrent of emotions in Burt Hummel. Mostly, he felt a whole lot of anger. How dare this kid lash out at Kurt only the day before and just waltz in here and talk to him? Kurt was going to forgive him no matter what and Blaine deserved to suffer a little more, to realize the concequences of his unacceptable actions, before he could be forgiven just because he has the endless love of his boyfriend.

When Burt had heard from his son that Blaine had come close to hitting him in a fit of anger, Burt had nearly loaded the shotgun in his truck and rode to Westerville; only the dismayed expression on Kurt's face had made him stay. Now, Burt wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back again.

Storming towards the door, about to slam it open and give that kid a piece of his mind, Burt was stopped once again, this time by the voice he was raging against.

Blaine was crying.

Burt stopped his rampage and settled for listening in on their conversation.

"I should never lose control with you like that!" The boy was saying. _Damn right_, Burt couldn't help but think, wanting to storm in there once more, but held himself back. Because Blaine didn't sound angry at all, just broken, and a part of Burt wanted to hear him out.

"I was so angry, but you were only trying to help and I-"

Then, Burt heard his torrent of words come to an abrupt halt. He didn't know what caused the silence, but then Kurt filled it with comforting words that Burt wanted him to take back. That kid didn't deserve his son's love and forgiveness.

To his surprise, Blaine seemed to subconsciously take Burt's side of the arguement, and the older man stopped his internal ranting to listen to what he had to say. "It won't happen again. _Ever._ I've decided to look into some anger management classes or something like that. It won't happen again, I promise you."

In that moment, most of Burt's anger ebbed away. Yes, he was still completely pissed that Blaine had lashed out like that in the first place, but the kid seemed to understand the imperitivity that his actions held. What Kurt had said the night before was proven right; there was nothing that Blaine regretted more than doing that to Kurt in a fit of anger. The fact that he immediatly decided to get help about his anger management showed both Hummels that this relationship was probably going to stay a healthy one.

Burt respectively left the doorway and also left the two boys to have their moment. His kid and his boyfriend were going to be alright. With that knowledge, Burt thought that he could maybe actually get a good sleep...it wasn't even seven in the morning, after all!

**Author's Second Note: Can anyone say "crappy ending"? Haha, I can! Crappy chapter, too! Oh well, at least the plot is resolved, eh? Now, this officially concludes my first Klaine fanfiction! :D Yayyy!**  
><strong>Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock (shout-out to Nija assasian)! Please review and tell me how this went!<strong>

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
